campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
The Order of the Sparrow
"The Order of the Sparrow" is the 12th episode of the first season of Camp Camp and is the 12th episode overall. Official Synopsis Plot David awakens the campers in his guise of "Chief Squatting Bear" for Camp Campbell's "Order of the Sparrow" ritual. David receives a lukewarm response of the campers and other staff, but his promise of a "prize" makes them jump at the opportunity. much to his joy. As David announces the rules and ceremony, he optimistically walks off as only Max continues to scoff. As the day progresses, the campers try to suck up to David in unsuccessful ways, such as removing all dirt from the camp or showing a (false) love of nature, in hopes of getting the mysterious prize. Max, however, forces David to admit that the prize is a bonfire dedicated to the campers and, in the process, realizes they do not care. Even Gwen is appalled that the prize was so mundane when the campers were expecting more. David attempts to show them how awesome the ceremony is, but a downpour halts his attempts and the campers abandon him. Alone and still fruitlessly attempting to light the bonfire, David is once again confronted by Max, who lets David feel the full fury of his cynicism, telling him that the world is terrible and not cheerful like him and he needs to act accordingly. This time, though, David is finally broken by Max and admits that he's fully aware of how little the campers, other staff, and even the founder care, how underfunded the camp is, and how it isn't what it used to be - but he is still cheerful because someone has to be for the campers. David's depressed admission visibly shocks Max as David continues to try in vain to light the bonfire, only to have his lighter break, causing David to finally freak out and have the logs fall on him. David awakens to see everyone gathered around him and dressed in Native American garb for the ritual, saying how much they appreciate him. When the bonfire is lit, the face of Cameron Campbell (claiming to be the spirit of the Order of the Sparrow) appears in the smoke; he announces his pride and appreciation for David and adds that he is David's real father. David, extremely moved, asks if he's dreaming, and the spirit responds that of course, he is (much to David's disappointment). As he awakens for real, David sees everyone in outfits again - but this time in the style of clothing usually worn in India. They actually decide to play along for David's sake, finally realizing how much he tries for them. Max returns with David's repaired staff, emotionally moving David. Max tells him not to read too deeply into his actions, as he claims he's only playing along because he was worried he'd drive David to suicide or mass murder - but David is still moved by Max's change of heart. As the bonfire is lit, Gwen sings a slow, gentle version of David's "Camp Camp Song Song", to everyone's delight. David then asks Max how he started a fire with wet wood, and Max says that he used gasoline. With this, the logs explode (much to Nikki's delight). Features 'Music' * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "Keeper of the Flame" (Ending Theme) Trivia * This is the first and only episode in which David swears. * Ered drives a towtruck despite being underage. * Preston is shown to have enough energy to clean up an entire forest. * When David is unconscious, he dreams that the campers are all wearing Native American traditional clothing. When he wakes up, he sees the campers dressed up, but they are actually wearing the style of clothing often worn in India. ** It is also confirmed in this episode that David sees Cameron Campbell as a father figure and even wishes that someday, he would admit that he is David's real father. * Gwen sings the theme song. ** In addition to that, she willingly sings the "Camp Camp Song Song," alluding to (and contrasting with) the events of the first episode, "Escape from Camp Campbell", in which Gwen repeatedly refuses to let David sing it. The Quartermaster's usual hook hand is replaced by a "hand" with a guitar pick as he provides accompaniment. ** The Quartermaster is another character, next to David, who can play the guitar. * Lee Eddy, Gwen's voice actor, in preparing to record the finale's version of the "Camp Camp Song Song," would practice singing it as a lullaby to one of her children."Lee Eddy Talks Camp Camp, Mustang Island and More" AfterBuzz TV https://youtu.be/DtP5xvqKuao?t=11m48s * According to the writers, the hardest thing for them to animate was in David's dream, when he imagined Campbell as The Spirit of the Order of the Sparrow. https://www.reddit.com/r/IAmA/comments/6g9wk3/we_are_the_rooster_teeth_2d_animation_team_season/ 'Cultural References' * The name and Native American theme of the "Order of the Sparrow" is an allusion to the "National Honor Society" of the actual Boy Scouts of America, the Order of the Arrow. * David's first word to the campers this episode is "How", a Native American greeting (he, Gwen, and the Quartermaster are wearing Native American headgear). Max responds "Why", giving the previous word a double meaning. * When David (as Chief Squatting Bear) claims that he is an "Indian chief", Neil suggests that Max is of Indian descent. * The sign erected by the Quartermaster reads, "Law of the Order of the Sparrow: 1) Do good every day 2) Face the world with kindness 3) Love thy nature". #3 references Bible verse Mark 12:31 (which has also passed into common usage in general): "Thou shalt love thy neighbor as thyself." Neil says that #2 is just bad grammar (thinking that the intended expression is "do well"), but Nikki clarifies that it's referring to performing good actions. * Dolph comments, "I could be the hero this camp deserves." This may be an allusion to the famous quote about Batman from the film The Dark Knight: "He's the hero Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs right now." In a later scene, Dolph tries to "help" David eat his sandwich by chewing it up and spitting it back out, as birds are famous for doing. When David runs away, Dolph replies. "Resistance is futile, turkey-man!" This is possibly a reference to the Borg in Star Trek, who often declare to their targets that "Resistance is futile". 'Continuity' * The events at the end of last episode, "Camporee" leads directly to the events of this episode. * David mentions experiencing the ceremony of the Order when he was a kid, and this exact event is shown in "Jasper Dies at the End" during his flashback story. * The "raining cats and dogs" gag from the episode "Reigny Day" returns, with a dog and a cat falling from the sky as it started raining. * David makes reference to Campbell being a father figure to him in this episodes, and mentions it again in "Camp Cool Kidz" and "Cameron Campbell Can't Handle the Truth Serum". * Gwen's slow rendition of the theme song at the end of this episode is the first time she's sung in the series. Later on in "Party Pooper", she briefly sings a pooper scooper jingle that her father wrote. Transcript Gallery References